That Damn Kirk!
by lukeandlorelailvr
Summary: What if Kirk hadn't inturupted our Java Junkies first kiss? what would have happened! read her to find out. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Night to Remeber

What if out favorite java junkie couple wasn't interrupted by Kirk in there first kiss? I wonder what would have happened. (Wink winkers) A.K.A what if Rory wasn't the only one to have cough sex cough

Disclaimer: if I DID own Gilmore girls, this would have happened in 4.22, because, seriously I can't get enough of shirtless Luke... yum. So (for all u dumb asses who didn't get the point already) I DO NOT own Gilmore girls

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

"Will you just stand still." were Lorelai's mocking words as she kissed Luke back. they kissed for a second time, but had to come away for lack of air. As Luke pulled her back into the third kiss, she completely lost it. She knew right then and there that she wanted to be with Luke, always and forever. She never wanted to let go from that third kiss but unfortunately after heavily making out for the third time Lorelai could her Jason calling her name

_"Ah crap" _Lorelai thought as she pulled away from there third kiss

"LORELAI" they both had heard it now

"Come with me" Lorelai said grabbing Lukes hand and pulling them out of sight. They got down behind two rose bushes about 50 ft away from the Inn. they were laughing hysterically.

"Do you think he saw us" Lorelai asked but Luke had already covered her mouth with his hand. They both watched in anticipation as Jason came strolling practically toward them

"Where do we go?" Luke asked.

Lorelai suddenly lost all sense of navigation. "uh I don... wait Luke follow me" she says grabbing his hand and crawling on the ground until they reach the bungalow.

"Isn't there someone staying here?" Luke asked

"My parents had it, they're gone now though" Lorelai said fumbling with the key in the lock until the door burst open and let them inside. "Oh my god" Lorelai said grabbing Lukes arm to help her pull herself up. They are now looking each other deep in the eyes. "Now" she says taking his hands in hers, "where w-were we." she smiles.

"Lorelai..." he said letting his arms wrap themselves around her waist "w-we don't have to..." he said constantly pulling her closer.

She puts her finger to her lips "sssssh" she smirked and kissed him fiercely. He wrapped his arms tightly around her never wanting to let her go. Her hands found the back of his neck as she deepened the kiss. He ran his fingers through her hair wanting to never let its scent leave him. Lorelai began to lead him into another room of the bungalow. He had no idea where he was, but he didn't care he just wanted to stay here with Lorelai forever. It wasn't until he felt himself suddenly sit down, that he had a reality check. He broke there kiss quickly and looked around, him and Lorelai were in a dark room, there were no light on, and he could barely tell what the room was until he looked at the antique wooden bed that they were sitting on.

"Lorelai are y-you... are you sure you want to... "He says motioning to the bed "cause I'm perfectly happy if you just want to leave it as this for tonight, I don't want to rush you and-"

But he was cut off by Lorelai's response "No" she said before he even had a chance to finish. And with that, she kissed him, harder, and more passionately than ever before her arms found there way to his neck as he leaned her down onto the bed...

**A/N:** what do you think? Would you like me to continue? I will probably add one or two more chapters, but if you guys want me to write more, I will. I got the idea for this, as I was re-watching the famous 4.22 kiss over and over with my new Gilmore girls DVDs and I thought ' that Damn Kirk!' if Kirk hadn't of interrupted them, what do you think would have happened? This is one of my ideas. Anyway, pleezzzzy cheeeeezzzzy review!

You know ya wanna...


	2. Shadow Dancing

Chap. 2 up! Luke and Lorelai deal with the aftermath of chapter 1 and try and find some alone time.

**_A/N: _**I know that it took me FOREVER to update, I'm really sorry. The length of this should make it worth your wait.

Thanks for your reviews! WOW I have NEVER gotten so many reviews in one chapter before. I was impressed! Please keep reviewing this one….

**WHAT THE HELL WAS AMY SHERMAN PALLADINO THINKING! IS SHE SERIOUS! HER LAST EPISODE IS GOING TO END WITH LORELAI AND CHRIS SLEEPING TOGETHER? SHE HAS TRIED TO CONVINCE US THROUGHOUT THE LAST SIX YEARS THAT LUKE AND LORELAI ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER, AND NOW SHES KEEPING THEM APART! SHE HAS ALSO TOLD US THROUGHOUT THIS YEAR THAT CHRIS COMING BACK FOR THE GILMORE STORYLINE…. NOTHING MORE! I WAS SO MAD AT THE END OF THAT EPISODE, BUT THEN I THOUGHT… "HEY THIS HAS BEEN A CRAPPY DRAMATIC FINALE FOR A CRAPPY DRAMATIC SEASON" I'm JUST HOPING THIS NEW WRITERS CHANGES THE SHOW BACK TO ITS OLD LIGHTHEARTED WAYS!**

Oh and **BTW: **The dialogue in** Bold** is an excerpt from 'Raincoats and Recipes'. And I'm just going to pretend that Luke never had to go to Maine, it makes more sense in the story.

**_DISCLAIMER_**: Not mine and it never will be. Isn't that a depressing thought?

Room 12

The tune of 'Shadow Dancing' was buzzing from the night stand. It woke Lorelai up with a stir. "Noooo turn it off" she yelled into her pillow. She aimlessly tried to grab it with her head still stuffed in her pillow. It took her a few minuets to register that she had her ringing phone in her hand

"Crap" she said to herself as her brain finally registered. "h-hello" she said into her cell phone

"Lorelai, oh my gosh where are you?" Sookie's voice was frantic and panicked.

"Sorry Sookie I was….. Still asleep, I better wake up now" she laughed into the phone as she got out of bed.

"You're not in you room Lorelai" Sookie said matter-of-factly "so I thought you might be at home, but then I called you house and Rory answered…."

"Rory answered? Why was she at home?" Lorelai wondered aloud.

"She never came back from when you sent her home to fetch those CD's… anyway, so I ask Rory if your there and she says that you never went home, so I was in a panic…." Sookie rambled on.

"Rory NEVER came back!" _that's odd_ she thought to herself.

"But where are you Lorelai?" Sookie said pointedly.

"I'm… um… at Luke's" Lorelai said trying to find an excuse as why she was not in her room.

"At Luke's?" Sookie said confused.

"Yes, I went there for coffee and I guess I fell asleep, oops!" Lorelai said hoping her close friend wouldn't see past her obvious lie.

"Oh, um, okay, so you're okay?" Sookie finally calmed down.

"Yes, I…. uh, I'll be at the Inn soon"

"Okay, bye" Sookie said

"Bye" She said to Sookie "Luke I have to go" she said turning to Luke.

I don't want you to go. He said half asleep

"I know you don't want me to go, but I have to get home and change and then finish the test run" she said in a baby-like voice before kissing him. (He woke up completely at this point) "I'll see you for breakfast though, right?

"Yeah" he mumbled quietly before Lorelai got up and left.

Lorelai's house

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled upon coming into the Gilmore house but was surprised to see her daughter sitting on the couch waiting.

"Mom, we have to talk".

"oh, okay" Lorelai said sensing the seriousness in Rory's voice and going to sit opposite Rory on the coffee table "what's wrong hum?"

"Well…" Rory started "I know you are wondering why I didn't come back to the Inn last night"

"Well kind of, but I didn't either…" Lorelai started.

"What?" Rory said confused.

"Never mind, that's a story for another time, please continue" Lorelai said focusing on Rory.

"Well, Dean came to the house".

"Oh oka-ay" Lorelai said sensing something major happened.

"He- um, it's over between him and Lindsay".

Lorelai just glanced at her daughter urging her to continue.

"…Which is why he came over here, yesterday, t-to tell me that and…."

"And…."

"And to tell me that he wanted to get back together…"

"Oh my god" Lorelai said shocked, for it was at that moment that she realized what her daughter had done.

"1**I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it first. I know I promised I would, but I swear, I didn't know that this was going to happen. I mean, I didn't know he was going to show up tonight, and it just happened. It's awful for you to find out like this, I know, but everything's okay. I'm okay, and we were, you know, safe. So all those Trojan man jokes all these years really apparently stuck. And I'm lucky, too, because Dean, he's -- well, aren't you glad that it happened with someone who's good and really loves me?"**

"**But he's married." **

"**You don't understand the situation." **

"**Is he still married?" **

"**Yes, but…"**

"**Then I understand the situation." **

"**It's not working out between them. They're not happy."**

"**Oh, Rory." **

"**He tried the best he could, but it didn't work. It's over." **

"**He told you that?" **

"**Yes." **

"**He told you he's leaving her?" **

"**Well-"**

"**He told you he's moving out, they're getting divorced, he's got a lawyer, they've divided up the monster-truck season tickets?" **

"**We didn't get around to discussing everything. "**

"**You didn't get around to discussing everything?" **

"**It was a crazy night." **_And not just for you _Lorelai thought to herself

"**You, of all people -- the girl who thinks everything through, the list maker -- you didn't bother to discuss those things before jumping into bed with a married guy?" **

"**He's not a married guy. He's Dean -- my Dean." **

"**He's not your Dean. He's Lindsay's Dean. You're the other woman." **

"**I told you, it's over." **

"**It's not over until he's out of the house with the ring off." **

"**He took the ring off." **

"**Oh, my God, I don't believe this." **

"**He's in love with me, not Lindsay." **

"**Does Lindsay know that?" **

"**She's not good for him, okay? She lets him quit school and work himself to death and-"**

"**No, Rory, uh-uh, you can't be one of those girls who blames the wife for forcing the husband to cheat." **

"**He wasn't cheating." **

"**He was cheating, Rory. He was cheating, and you were cheating with him. There's no other way to spin that, kid." **

"**I'm not spinning it, and I'm not a kid. I'm 19." **

"**This is your first time. It's just not the way your first time was supposed to be." **

"**Oh and how was my first time supposed to be?"**

"**Well, first of all, it was supposed to be in a retirement home. And secondly, ideally, it was supposed to be with someone single." **

"**My first time was with someone sweet and kind who loves me."**

"**I didn't raise you to be like this. I didn't raise you to be the kind of girl who sleeps with someone else's husband."**

"**You slept with dad when he was with Sherry." **

"**He wasn't married to Sherry."**

**He was engaged, and she was pregnant. **

"**So, this is all my fault? I set one crappy example for you, and you have no choice but to follow in my footsteps? Rory, what are you going to do now? Huh? Is there a plan?"**

"**I don't want to talk about it anymore." **

"**I just want what's best for you, that's all!"**

"**I don't want to talk about it!" **

"**I just don't want you to get hurt, Rory. What if he doesn't leave her? Now you're all emotionally involved."**

"**You're just mad because I didn't come running to you to discuss whether or not I was ready for this step. I decided it on my own." **

"**Well, obviously, you weren't ready for this step. The very fact that you chose another girl's guy to sleep with proves that!" **

"**He was my boyfriend first!" **

"**But you dumped him! You rejected him! You picked someone else!"**

"**Stop it!" **Rory said before walking away

"**Rory!"**

"**I hate you for ruining this for me!"** Rory stomped out of her house leaving a hurt and confused Lorelai behind.

…………………………..

The Dragonfly

"Lorelai, you're back!" Lorelai heard Sookie say coming out of the kitchen "The breakfast is going over like gangbusters and- Wait, what's wrong?" she said noticing the depressing look on Lorelai's face.

"Nothing, is Luke here yet" Lorelai said distractedly.

"Um yeah, I think he's in the dining room" Sookie told her.

"Thanks Sookie" Lorelai said going into the dining room.

"Hey" Lorelai said to Luke as she sat down at Luke's table. She immediately put her head in her hands and explains everything to Luke.

"She just walked out like that?" Luke asked when she was done.

"Yes! God, and now she hate's me".

"She doesn't hate you" he said staring into her eyes and convincing her that all would be okay.

"I can't loose her Luke, she did something stupid, I know, but I just c-cant…." She said starting to cry.

"I know, it'll be okay…." Luke said comforting her as best as he could (given the current situation).

"And Dean….!" Lorelai started.

"I'll take care of Dean" Luke assured her.

"You won't kill him will you?" Lorelai said mocking him.

"I'm not promising you anything" he smirked

They locked their eyes into each others and remained that way until Lorelai suddenly realized something.

"Oh my god" she exclaimed before pulling him up from the table and leading him onto the porch.

"What are you-" Luke started but was cut off by Lorelai's lips firmly pressed against his.

"Number one: I haven't kissed you since last night" Lorelai started after there kiss had ended.

"We kissed this morning." Luke pointed out.

"Number two: We needed closure here on the porch last night, since we were so rudely interrupted by Digger"

"Kissing Closure?" Luke said sarcastically.

"And number three: I just felt like kissing you and I didn't think you wanted me kissing you like that in front of Babette and Ms. Patty.

"It wouldn't have been that bad". Luke said shyly.

"What?" Lorelai had an incredulous look on her face.

"Kissing you in front of Babette and Ms. Patty, I could live"

"Reeeeeally?" she said almost mocking him.

"Plus it would have given them a field day. Broken whatever 'speed of gossip' record there is-" But was cut off (yet again) but Lorelai's lips.

"Don't get used to this mister" she said in-between kisses

"I think I already am" he said before kissing her again

"MOREY! The airbags need-a-fillin'" Babette's voice filled the porch. Followed incredibly closely by Babette, While Luke and Lorelai were still mid embrace.

"OH MY GOD!" Babette screamed seeing Luke and Lorelai in their current position. Her hands flailed in the air as she turned round and ran back into the dining room "PATTY! PATTY!"

Luke and Lorelai both had 'Deer in the Headlights' look on there face and it took them a second to realize what was happening.

"This way" Luke said grabbing her hand as they ran all the way down 'The Dragonfly's' driveway.

"I SWEAR, THEY WERE HERE MAKIN OUT AS IF THERE WA NO TOMORRA" Babette's voice could be heard from the end of the driveway talking to (one could only presume) Ms. Patty.

"Ow, ouch" Lorelai said as they were running down Third street.

"What?" Luke said stopping to make sure she was okay.

"Ahhhh, no, my foot, uh… I'm wearing heels" She stated.

"Oh here, um…" he said keeping her balance as she tried to take off her shoes.

"Hold these" she said giving him her purse.

"Um, okay" he said as he watched her take off her shoes.

"There, now c'mon before Patty gets out here with a foghorn". Lorelai said picking up her shoes, taking her purse from Luke and running down the rest of the street with Luke.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked when they reached the gazebo.

"It was your idea to run away!" Lorelai reminded him.

"Yeah, well…"

"Patty will come looking for us at the Diner and my house, and all over town!" Lorelai pointed out. "God, this has filled my exercise allotment for my entire life, plus we look like idiots running all over town with no shoes on."

"I have an idea!" Luke said turning back down the back route to the dragonfly.

"Well allrighty then" Lorelai said following suit. "Um we're heading back toward the dragonfly, you know that right?" When she realized where he was taking her.

"yeah, c'mon" he said as he headed for the front door "stop" he said as they got to the Porch.

"What are we doing?" she said in a loud whisper.

"Shhh" Luke answered before cautiously checking if anyone was in the lobby.

"c'mon, up there…" he said pointing to the stairs.

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

"Babette and Patty will go nuts trying to find us all over town; they wouldn't think to look in our rooms, would they?"

"So smart! You could be a detective!" She quipped.

"Yeah, I'm a regular pink panther." Luke deadpanned.

"You'd look funny in pink" Lorelai stated

"Now!" Luke said as soon as Michel had left the lobby for coffee. They dashed upstairs and ran into Lorelai's room. As soon as they closed the door behind them Lorelai's cell phone rang.

"Hey Luke, do you who 830-992-4783 is?"

"What?" Luke said

"Look…" she pointed to her phone.

"I have no idea" Luke said

"Me either" Lorelai was just letting the phone ring.

"Well answer it and find out!" Luke said.

"You!" She tossed him the phone.

"No way!" He said.

"It could be a kidnapper!" She countered.

"It's your phone!"

"Pleeeeeeeease!" She said as she gave him the infamous Gilmore pout.

"Hullo?" he said answering Lorelai's phone

"Who is this?" said the voice at the other end of the line.

"Who's this?" Luke said back.

"This is Jason Stiles, now please, who is this and why are you answering my girlfriends' cell phone?"

Luke just handed the phone to Lorelai who shook her head violently when Luke mouthed 'Jason'.

"Hello. Jason." Lorelai said.

"What was that guy doing picking up your cell phone?" Jason said accusingly

"I asked him too" Lorelai said in a very 'duh' tone of voice.

"Yes, okay, but who was he?" Jason said jealously.

"My boyfriend. Luke." Lorelai said, a smile playing on her lips as she said this.

"Your-" Jason started.

"Boyfriend." Lorelai finished.

"Luke? From the coffee place?"

"Yup!" Lorelai was now beaming thinking of them together.

I met him. He said gritting his teeth "How long have you two been together?

"Since…." She looked at Luke for conformation "… a few days after we broke up".

"Oh, well would you look at the time, I've got to go, bye" he said before hanging up.

Huh! She said to the phone as soon as had hung up.

"That was interesting" Luke stated as she pocketed her phone.

"Oh yeah…." Lorelai said throwing all her annoyed thoughts about Jason out the window and focused on the fact that they were alone…. In a quiet room. They were silent for a minute, before Lorelai spoke "So…" She said getting closer to him. "We're here" she said and smiled

"Yes we are" he said moving closer and closer.

"Alone" she said getting closer every second so they were now only a couple of inches apart.

"Yes, this seems to be a habit with us" Luke said, letting her wrap his arms around her waist.

"It's not my fault you're so irresistible" Lorelai quipped.

He laughed slightly as he brought his lips up to hers…

"MOM?" Rory yelled coming into the room

"Jesus Christ!" Luke said jumping a mile

"Oh come on!" Lorelai exclaimed

"Sorry was I… _interrupting something_?" Rory said shocked.

"Yeah, kind of, come back in an hour or so…." Lorelai replied.

"Lorelai!" Luke said.

"Relax I was just kidding" Lorelai said half lying.

"So you two are together now? Wait, when did this happen?" Rory said confused.

"Last night…" Lorelai said grinning.

"Spare her the details" Luke said knowing where Lorelai was going.

"Oh god" Rory said rolling her eyes. "So you're together?" Rory had a 'we're sooo even' look on her face.

"I guess…." Lorelai said turning to Luke.

"… Yes were together" Luke finished gazing at her.

"Yay! Does that get me free coffee? And Pie? What about Danish day? OH! When are we going on a date? A first date…." Lorelai babbled incoherently.

"Stop babbling" Luke said. "You guys need to talk, I'll be downstairs…. Maybe that's not a good idea…. I'll be in my room…. With the door locked, so you'll need to knock, wait, you have a key, Right? Don't you have a master key to all the rooms? Okay, I'll stop ranting now…" Luke ranted.

"Good idea" Lorelai said. They smiled at each other and Luke walked out the door rather awkwardly.

"So Rory, what's up?" Lorelai tried to act normal but there was enough tension in the air to cut it with a knife.

"You and Luke hooked up last night then?" Rory said with an acidy voice.

"Yes" Lorelai folded her arms over her chest.

"You failed to mention that when we talked this morning" Rory said angrily.

"This morning was about you-" Lorelai started.

"You hid this from me!" Rory accused.

"No I didn't!" Lorelai said getting self defensive.

"Would you have _ever_ told me, I mean if I hadn't come into our room to talk to you would I have never found out? and OH MY GOD! If I had come in like ½ hour later….."

"Hey, you've had the experience" Lorelai stung.

"Not fair, different scenario, LUKE!" Rory screamed.

"Hey, you can't through this in my face like this! What's wrong with Luke?" Lorelai asked, blinking hard to keep her from crying.

"It's not Luke, it's you!" Rory said leaving the room.

"Rory!" Lorelai shouted, following her into the hallway.

"God mom, just leave me alone! I'm going to Europe with grandma, that's what I came to tell you!" She said before turning her back and walking down to the end of the corridor.

"See you when you get back" Lorelai replied icily.

"Fine" Rory screamed going downstairs and out the door.

Lorelai tried to work for a few hours, but couldn't concentrate due to two things occupying her mind, the Rory situation and Luke, since she hadn't seen him since Rory almost walked in on them. After deciding that she wasn't going to get much done without seeing him she headed to the diner. (Where Luke had decided to go after hearing Ms. Patty came back)

Luke's

"Your extremely hot girlfriend has arrived" Lorelai said taking a seat at the counter

"She said so modestly" Luke mocked.

"I'm offended!" she said dramatically. "You don't think I'm hot?" a smile was playing at her lips.

"So what brings you here?" Luke said trying to change the subject.

"You don't want me here?" She pouted "I couldn't focus at the Inn, so I decided to come down here so that I can stare at you in person". Lorelai flirted

"So, what happened with Rory after I left?"

"We had a MAJOR blow up, she yelled at me for 'hiding' our relationship when I was all mad at her for sleeping with Dean. Then she ran off too Europe for the summer with my mother." Lorelai was relieved that she finally had someone to talk to.

"But we weren't hiding it were we? I mean… other than from the town but you see how well THAT turned out! God, I'm dreading running into Ms Patty anytime soon." Luke ranted.

"Ugh…. That girl bugs me" Lorelai said smashing her head down on the counter.

"Ms Patty?" Luke asked.

"Her too, but Nooooo, Rory" Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Everyone makes mistakes, she just needs her space." Luke tried to comfort her.

"She going to leave me forever" Lorelai said dramatically putting her hand on her head.

"She'll be back in a few weeks, she'll forgive you, and everything will be back to normal." Luke attempted to convince her.

"Ahhhh…." She said "coffee please".

"Addict" he said pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Sexy" she countered, batting her eyelashes

"OH MA GOD!" Babette yelled "WE'VE FOUND 'EM MOREY!" She yelled running down the street to where Patty and Ms. Cassini were.

"Crap." Luke stated.

"Hide, I'll handle this" Lorelai said, trying to shoo him into the kitchen.

"Are you sure?" He said watching Babette bring Mrs. Cassinni and Ms. Patty down the street"

"Save yourself!" She put one hand on her heart, and one on his chest to add drama.

"Okaaaay," he made his quiet exit into the kitchen.

"DOLL! IM SO 'APPY FOR YOU TWO, YOUR TOGETHA! FINALLY!" Babette panted.

"So, how long have you been together?" Patty asked.

"Uh… a few weeks" Lorelai replied. _Good, stick to the story _she thought to herself

"Oh, this is so exiting! We always dreamed of you two finally getting together!" Mrs. Cassini added.

"Well yeah… Look ladies, this has been a swell chat but I've got to get back to the Inn, you know, to help clean up after the test run". Lorelai was desperately trying to go.

"Course doll, don't wanna keep ya!" Babette smiled as Lorelai got up and started to leave.

"Thanks, I'll see you later gals" Lorelai said before making a hasty exit and dashing to the Inn.

"Bye!" They all said in unison.

"Where's Luke?" Mrs. Cassini asked.

"Beats me" Ms Patty responded.

**_A/N:_** Soooo…. What did you think? I especially loved the part where Luke and Lorelai are in Lorelai's room and there about to kiss and Rory came in. I (personally) thought that was hilarious. I've already starting writing chapter 3, so it will probably be up in less than a week.

Plus, if I get as many reviews for this chapter as I did in the last one, then I will be a VERY HAPPY WRITER! Please review…


End file.
